No te muevas
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, no es un país como los otros. Es un país dinámico, alegre y bastante entusiasma, pero hoy no está así. ¿Por qué será? Descúbrelo a continuación.


**Summary**: Alfred F. Jones, no es un país como los otros. Es un país dinámico, alegre y bastante entusiasma, pero hoy no está así. ¿Por qué será? Descúbrelo a continuación.

**Advertencia**: Este Fan fic no tiene relación con ningún país existente, armada u otra cosa. No está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo sacar a relucir mi retorcida mente. Este manga y anime no me pertenece, ni si quiera la luz con que funciona mi computador, que lo pagan mis papás en las mensualidades de la Universidad.

Dedicado a Xan y a Hikaru

NO TE MUEVAS

Capítulo Único

By Meems Asakura

Alfred F. Jones, no es un país como los otros. Es un país dinámico, alegre y bastante entusiasma, pero hoy no está así. ¿Por qué será?… puede ser que la ausencia de su mentor y profesor de casi toda su vida no se encuentre. Nosotros los lectores no tenemos ni idea, por lo mismo veremos en el interior de su cabeza.

_Maldito Arthur, tener que sentirse mal justo cuando hay una fiesta tan grande. ¿A quién molestare? _

_Bah, Matthew ya no se puede molestar desde su compromiso con Chiel que ni siquiera _

_se preocupa de su lindo y hermoso hermanito. Iván, Yao y Francis están en ese juego de la botella, pero no puedo jugarlo si no está Arthur, realmente todo se torna aburrido._

- América-san… ¿Por qué no juegas? – _Feliciano me miraba con esa estúpida sonrisa que atontaba a todo pueblo alemán y su aliento a pasta me impregnaba._

- Es que no me gusta ese juego – _Le digo de manera seca y brusca, casi tanto como Arthur me estuviera poseyendo._

_Y ahí vamos otra vez. Arthur… Arthur… ¿Arthur?… ¡Arthur! Rayos, no pensé que dejarlo en el departamento me haría tanta falta. _

_No debí haber venido… puaj estoy tan molesto porque no está ese estúpido. _

_Mejor me voy._

- Hermano… ¿Ya te vas? – _Matthew vio cuando me pare, quería irme y estaba hasta enojado por eso._

- Si, Arthur está enfermo y no sé que le pasará si no lo cuidan. Nos vemos después – _Mi hermano entendió mi preocupación y enojo. _

_Bueno por lo menos ya era bastante tarde y Arthur no me molestaría por llegar temprano al departamento._

- Está bien cuídate – _Al salir de la fiesta sentí como el aire frío se pegaba a mi cuerpo, no había venido con auto y no había traído dinero para la locomoción._

_¡Rayos!_

_Me tendré que ir caminando, nunca había odiado tanto a Arthur._

_Camine por media hora y las luces de mi edificio me sonreía, la luz de nuestro departamento estaba levemente encendida; tal vez la televisión, el computador o la lámpara._

_Mi corbata estaba totalmente aflojada de mi cuello y todo mi pelo estaba desarreglado. Lo único común en mí, era ese mechón tan característico que a Arthur le encanta, eso me recordó que una buena idea que se cruzaba por mi mente en la mañana la podía realizar ahora._

_La llave como siempre calzo, me saque el saco y terminé por sacar mi corbata y me dirigí a nuestra habitación._

_Al llegar me encontré con un inglés totalmente desnudo tocando su miembro con mucha urgencia. _

_Una sonrisa lasciva se cruzo por mi mente y me acerque silenciosamente a Arthur._

_Su boca entreabierta me ayudo para adentrar mi lengua en el momento en que lo besé, realmente era deliciosa su boca. _

_Un gemido se escapo por su boca que fue absorbido totalmente por mi lengua. _

_En el momento que nos separamos ya estaba sin zapatos y encima de ti, mirándote como siempre lo hacía._

_- _Alfred… no pensé que llegarías tan temprano_ – Arthur saco la mano de su miembro y me acerco con su mano en mi cintura._

_- _No te preocupes… te vengo a salvar_ – Lo bese nuevamente de manera posesiva, mi lengua estaba ansiosa de entrar a tu boca y mis manos inquietantes de sentirte cuerpo y cuerpo. _

_Con mi ayuda me sacaste la camisa y baje desde tu boca hasta tu abdomen dejando un suave y dulce recorrido de besos. _

_Mi lengua también participaba y mis dientes rozaban tus partes sensibles._

_Me encanta sentir como te retuerces de placer bajo mis caricias._

_- _Alfreeeed… me encanta eso – _Mi mano estaba en tu muslo interior y mi boca tocaba con suaves besos tu miembro, cortos y precisos. _

_Te hacían retorcer de placer._

- Cuando necesites de esto, avísame. Soy tu héroe – _Mi boca estaba cerca de tu oreja, una mordida en tu lóbulo fue suficiente para que un gran sonrojo se posesionara en tus mejillas._

- Ohh… por Dios – _Arthur aún estaba a mi merced y comenzaron sus espasmos al sentir como mi lengua y boca hacían caricias que sus gemidos fueran cada vez más fuertes y más excitantes para mí._

- ¿Te gusta eh? – _Mi ego y mi placer crecía cada vez más. _

- Aaaaalfred _– Gritaste en el momento preciso en donde tu esencia llenaba completamente mi boca, eras realmente sabroso. _

_Te mire…como estabas exhausto, tal vez no seguiría. Ya estabas conmigo y eso era lo importante. Agarre las sábanas y tape nuestros desnudos cuerpos y te abrasé._

_El gran Morfeo te dominó y luego fui yo el que cayó ante sus pies. Creo que nunca más saldría si tenía todo un imperio abandonado y necesitado de su héroe._


End file.
